Trapped
by chiakiya
Summary: #ONESHOOT #SASU-INO #MindtoRnR #BadSummary "Kau bilang, kau akan menjadi penerjemah bunga yang kerap dikirimkan ke loker ku. Tapi belakangan, kau bahkan tidak pernah menghampiri loker mu di jam biasa kita bertemu." Tandas Uchiha-senpai. "Memangnya ada yang mengirim bunga setelah aku tidak bertemu dengan senpai?" Tanyaku spontan yang malah membuatku terlihat mencurigakan.


_Hallo_ minna-san, masih sepeti biasa, aku nge- _post_ pair fav-ku, SasuIno yang terinspirasi dari kekesalan karena kejebak macet yang menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih ruyem. demi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, memikirkan kegiatan menyenangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan dalam keadaan macet. DAAANN... TARAAAAA... lahirlah fic gaje ini. hahahahahaha :). hopefully, minna-san, u all can enjoy this i-dont-know-how-to-say-it fic...

 _Overall_ , semoga pada suka...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 **Trapped**

"Cepatlah, Yamanaka. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu kau melamun?"

"A-ah…. Sebentar. Aku harus berbicara dulu dengan Karin-senpai, Uchiha-senpai." _Apa-apaan situasi sekarang? Yang benar saja!_

Aku berlalu sesegera mungkin dari hadapan senpai yang kerap kuhindari dua minggu belakangan. Kenapa aku harus membeli perlengkapan pelaksanaan festival seni -yang ternyata kurang- bersama dia sih?! Aku harus berbicara dengan Karin-senpai yang merupakan koordinator ku di bidang dekorasi. Harusnya dia yang paling tahu keadaanku kan... Aku bahkan sudah mengirimnya pesan yang panjangnya melebihi tugas essay ku, pernyataan kekalahanku.

Kulihat sekeliling ruang osis, mencari eksistensi perempuan nyentrik berambut merah, yang tidak sulit kutemukan. Ia sedang berdiskusi dengan Obito-senpai.

"Sumimasen Obito-senpai, bisa aku minta sedikit waktu dengan Karin-senpai? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." _Aku harus bertindak cepat. Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku kedepannya._

"Ah, Ino-chan…. Baiklah-baiklah. Kalau begitu, Karin, aku pergi dulu. Kuserahkan sisa nya padamu." Obito-senpai pun pergi. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung _to the point_ tentang apa yang ingin aku katakan pada Karin-senpai.

"Senpai, aku kan sudah mengaku kalah…. Jadi tolong jangan menyiksaku seperti ini"

"Ha?" _Mengernyit. Seolah ia tidak mengerti pembicaraanku._

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke-senpai lagi. Surat, bunga, bentou, aku tidak akan mengirimkannya lagi. Senpai menang. Aku mengakuinya" Jelas ku pada akhirnya.

Seolah telah mengerti maksud pembicaraanku, ia malah tampak tidak peduli dan bahkan menanggapiku dengan nada bosan. "Kenapa kau menyerah? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Menghela nafas. Kenapa senpai ini aneh sekali?! Harusnya ia senang, aku tidak lagi berusaha merebut kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke senpai.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku harus menerima kenyataan. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada senpai yang mau menyimpan identitas ku selama ini. Bahkan membiarkanku merepotkan Uchiha-senpai. Jadi, mulai sekarang, senpai tidak perlu sungkan lagi untuk berinteraksi dengan Uchiha-senpai. Meski akan menyakitkan, aku pasti bisa _move on_." Yakinku.

Kurasa aku memang harus memberitahukan maksud ku yang sebenarnya. Cukup sudah aku diberikan kesempatan oleh Karin-senpai (ia memergokiku meletakkan bunga, surat atau bentou saat pertama kali dan hal yang mencengangkan adalah, bukannya marah, ia malah mengatakan tidak akan memberitahu Uchiha-senpai ) yang kesemuanya bertujuan untuk membuat Uchiha-senpai meyukaiku. Meski awalnya aku sedikit optimis karena aku merasa usahaku tidak sia-sia (boleh ku katakan kalau aku sudah ke-Ge-Er-an disukai Uchiha-senpai) karena momen yang kuhabiskan dengan Uchiha-senpai tidaklah jarang, namun ternyata tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Bisa saja Uchiha-senpai memperlakukanku dengan baik karena permintaan Karin-senpai. Haaahh... Aku memang tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, kupandang senpai dihadapanku. Entah apa yang membuat dahinya berkerut, kemudian ia menatapku dengan ekspresi kesalnya dan bertanya, "Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

"Senpai, gantikan aku dengan orang lain atau siapapun untuk pergi membeli peralatan yang kurang itu. Atau, gantikan saja Uchiha-senpai dengan siapa saja." Aku menangkupkan kedua tangan ku sembari memejamkan mataku, berharap setelahnya mendengar jawaban yang kuinginkan.

…..

…..

…..

Aku menunggu jawaban darinya, namun sudah hampir satu menit, Karin-senpai tidak mengatakan apapun. Perlahan kubuka mataku, namun, belum sempat aku menatap Karin-senpai dengan sempurna, pergelangan tanganku ditarik seseorang. Memaksaku untuk meninggalkan Karin-senpai.

'Gomen-na' Kubaca gerakan bibirnya. Kemudian ia memunjuk seseorang yang menarikku paksa.

Ha?

HAAAAAA?!

HAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Uchiha-senpaiii?!

Aku sukses menjadi bahan tontonan para panitia yang ada disana. Uchiha-senpai, pangeran sekolah, idola pada senior maupun junior, tengah menarik pergelangan tangan seorang perempuan. Hebat. Aku pasti jadi _headline news_ besok dan Karin-senpai?! Kenapa ia malah membiarkan kekasihnya menarik perempuan lain?! Dan kenapa juga ia tampak legaaa?!

Uchiha-senpai yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan sekitarnya terus menggenggam tanganku hingga ke parkiran.

Memintaku menunggu, sementara ia menuju mobil sport putihnya. Mimpi apa aku yang dalam hitungan menit akan berada di dalam mobil Uchiha-senpai dan hanya BERDUA! CATAT. HANYA BERDUA! Kenapa ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, kejadian seperti ini malah terjadi? Haaaaahhhhh…. Kalau begini aku bisa lebih sulit untuk melupakan dia kan….

"Apa aku juga harus menggendong mu baru kau mau masuk?"

Tersadar. Kulihat Uchiha-senpai tengah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk ku. Apa-apaan pertanyaan nya itu?

Tanpa melihat ekspresinya, aku segera masuk ke mobil Uchiha-senpai, segera setelah Uchiha-senpai menutup pintu nya untukku, ku kenakan sabuk pengaman. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin meski sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman sama sekali. Bukan karena mobilnya, namun karena seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi sekarang.

Perlahan mobil pun melaju. Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya. Uchiha-senpai yang kini fokus menyetir, aku yang duduk kaku disebelahnya, memandang ke jendela sampingku. Benar-benar berharap kalau penyiksaan ini segera berlalu. Yah, aku hanya perlu membeli peralatannya, kemudian kembali ke aula.

* * *

Suasana ini bahkan lebih hening dari pemakaman. Aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa ia mengemudi sangat pelan? Apa ia sengaja?

Aku menolehkan pandangan ku kedepan.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" Aku spontan berteriak. Demi apa ada macet begini?!

"Ada kecelakaan didepan. Kurasa ini akan lama." Uchiha-senpai menjelaskan.

Pundakku melemas. Apa lagi ini, Kami-sama? Apa tidak cukup situasi kami yang menyiksaku ini dan sekarang ditambah jalanan macet yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar berat. Aku kembali menolehkan pandanganku ke jendela samping. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu tanpa ada perubahan apapun baik keadaan jalan maupun suasana dalam mobil ini.

"Senpai, seperti nya akan lebih baik kalau aku pergi sendiri saja, aku hanya perlu berjalan beberapa blok dari sini untuk sampai ke terminal bus di bagian selatan. Aku pikir macet nya tidak akan sampai kesana." Ujarku mendapat ide untuk keluar dari mobil ini. Selain memang ingin menghindari nya, ku rasa, teman-teman panitia juga memerlukan bahan-bahan yang akan kami beli.

"Lalu, kau akan membiarkanku sendiri menunggu jalanan macet ini?" jawabnya dingin.

"E-etoo, hanya saja, ku rasa teman-teman panitia lainnya tengah menunggu barang yang akan kita beli. Mungkin akan lebih cepat kalau aku….

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menunggu jalanan macet ini dan aku yang pergi membeli barangnya." Potongnya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku kan tidak bisa menyetir, senpai…."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kau duduk saja dengan tenang dan jangan mencoba untuk pergi kemana pun. Beritahu aku kalau jalan sudah tidak macet. Mengerti?" ia berkata kemudian memundurkan sandaran bangku kemudinya dan mulai menutup matanya.

Nani?! Ia mau tidur? Yang benar saja?!

"Uchiha-senpai…."

"….."

Ia tidak mendengarkanku. Entah ia memang langsung tertidur atau enggan meladeni protes ku. Apapun alasannya, aku memang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

15 menit berlalu. Haaah…. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas disebabkan makhluk Uchiha di sampingku ini.

Drrt…. Drtt….

Kulihat layar ponsel ku. Ah, Sai-kun ternyata.

"Moshi-moshi, Sai-kun"

….

"Kami terkena macet, ada kecelakaan di jalan. Kurasa akan memakan waktu yang lama."

…..

"Aku dan Uchiha-senpai."

…..

"Benarkah? Arigatou na, Sai-kun."

…..

Setelah mendapat telfon dari Sai-kun yang mengatakan bahwa peralatan yang akan kubeli ternyata tidak kurang sama sekali. Lalu kenapa Karin-senpai sampai memaksaku untuk membeli peralatannya?

 **Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.**

Kulirik Uchiha-senpai yang masih terlelap. Sepertinya tidak mengapa kalau aku menghubungi Karin-senpai sekarang.

"Senpai!" Aku membentak Karin-senpai meski masih menekan lengkingan suaraku. Jaga-jaga agar Uchiha-senpai tidak terbangun.

'Ada apa pirang?'

"Senpai sengaja kan menyuruhku membeli peralatan yang sebenarnya tidak kurang agar aku pergi bersama Uchiha-senpai?"

'Oh, kau sudah tahu ternyata.'

"Apa sih maksud senpai? Apa senpai tidak percaya kalau aku akan melupakan Uchiha-senpai sampai-sampai harus menge-tes ku segala?" Hanya ini logika dapat terfikirkan olehku atas alasan tindakan ganjil Karin-senpai.

'Mana sih si Uchiha itu sekarang? Dia itu mau merepotkan ku sampai akhir nya. Awas saja dia.' Ia menawab yang menurutku malah _out-of-context_

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti, Karin-senpai. Kenapa senpai malah marah ke Uchiha-senpai sih?"

'Mana dia?'

Kenapa malah mencari Uchiha-senpai? Baru aku ingin menjawab kalau Uchiha-senpai sedang tertidur. Ponselku malah diambil Uchiha-senpai dan kini ia tengah berbicara dengan Karin-senpai.

Sejak kapan ia terbangun?

"Urusai. Aku tengah mencari _timing_ yang pas." Ujarnya kemudian menutup sambungan telfon Karin-senpai. Mengembalikan ponsel ku. Ia menegakkan kursinya dan membuang pandangannya dari ku.

Apa-apaan?! Benar-benar gagal paham dengan tingkah laku lelaki ini.

Aku hanya bisa berdiam.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku dua minggu belakangan?" Pertanyaan dengan nada dingin itu di tujukan padaku. Kalau saja bukan karena hanya kami berdua di mobil ini, aku tidak akan merasa pertanyaan itu diperuntukkan padaku.

Ia menyadarinya?

"Iie, aku merasa biasa saja."

"Kau memang menghindari ku." Kali ini ia menatapku dingin.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan senpai saja." Jawabku mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kau bilang, kau akan menjadi penerjemah bunga yang kerap dikirimkan ke loker ku. Tapi belakangan, kau bahkan tidak pernah menghampiri loker mu di jam biasa kita bertemu."

"Memangnya ada yang mengirim bunga setelah aku tidak bertemu dengan senpai?" Tanyaku spontan. Memang Uchiha-senpai selalu mendapatkan surat yang berlimpah, namun, hanya aku saja yang selalu meletakkan bunga beserta surat ku.

Biasanya aku akan datang pagi sekali dan meletakkan surat dan bunga yang sudah ku sediakan di dalam loker Uchiha-senpai.

Setelah meletakkan bunga dan surat ku, aku akan beralih ke lokerku, dan tak beberapa lama, Uchiha-senpai akan datang dan memeriksa lokernya. Hari pertama ia menerima bunga ku, ia yang terlihat bingung kemudian menghampiriku yang saat itu satu-satunya siswa selain dirinya dan bertanya siapa yang memberikan bunga tersebut padanya yang sudah pasti ku jawab tidak tahu.

Aku yang merasa kalau saat itu adalah kesempatanku, mengatakan bahwa setiap bunga memiliki arti, dan aku mengatakan bahwa bunga yang Uchiha-senpai terima memiliki arti ' _Secret Admirer_ '. Setelahnya, seolah menjadi kebiasaan, aku yang menerjemahkan arti bunga kepada Uchiha-senpai, dan ia, sesekali membelikan ku makan siang dan sebagai wujud terima kasihku, kubalas dengan sesekali membuatkannya bentou. Faktanya, yang benar bukan sesekali, hampir setiap hari hal ini

menjadi rutinitas kami.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya yakin sekali kalau aku tidak menerima bunga semenjak kau menghindari ku?" Tanya nya lagi.

"I-itu…. Hanya menebak saja."

"Jangan-jangan kau tahu siapa pengirim nya?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku tahu, senpai…. " ujarku sambil mendadak gelisah kalau ia sampai mengetahui akulah pelakunya.

Seharusnya hubungan kami sudah semakin dekat. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah karena aku tahu kalau hubungan Karin-senpai dan Uchiha-senpai bukan hanya sahabat semata. Aku mengetahui hubungan mereka sejak dua minggu lalu. Kebetulan aku sedang mencari novel keluaran terbaru karangan _author_ favorit ku, toko buku terbesar di Konoha. Setelah membayar, aku tanpa sengaja melihat Karin-senpai di toko pernak-pernik. Berniat untuk menyapa. Aku terhenti, sebab ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon.

"Aku sudah menuggu mu sejak setengah jam lalu, Uchiha. Hebat sekali kau membiarkanku sendiri disini."

'Uchiha?'

"Sayang, aku bosan. Kalau kau tidak datang juga dalam waktu lima menit, aku akan menggoda lelaki lain dan menjadikannya selingkuhanku."

'Selingkuhan? Uchiha senpai pacarnya Karin-senpai? Sudah ku duga….'

Seolah tertampar dengan kenyataan menyakitkan, aku beranjak dan meninggalkan toko buku tersebut tanpa menyapa Karin-senpai. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyapa nya dengan keadaan mataku yang mulai meneteskan airnya.

Karin-senpai terlalu baik sehingga membiarkan ku mendekati kekasih nya. Mereka pasti saling mencintai sehingga Karin-senpai tidak khawatir sedikitpun meski aku mencoba mendekati Uchiha-senpai. Kalau sudah begini, apa aku masih sanggup berusaha merusak hubungan orang lain?

* * *

Tuk.

Refleks aku tersadar dari lamunanku sebab rasa dingin dari kemasan ice cream yang ditempelkan Uchiha-senpai di pipiku.

"Kau tiba-tiba termenung dan kemudian wajahmu seperti akan menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas aku sudah membelikanmu ice-cream, jadi berhenti berekspresi seperti itu."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kapan ia pergi membelikan ku ini.

"Senpai, aku sudah memutuskan. Apa senpai bersedia menjadi kakak-ku? Aku anak tunggal di keluarga, kurasa dengan memliki senpai dan Karin-senpai sebagai kakak-ku, adalah solusi terbaik, menurutku."

"….."

"Senpai….?"

"….."

"Kalau senpai tidak bersedia aku tidak akan memaksa…." Ujarku setelah melihat wajah kesal Uchiha-senpai setelah aku mengungkapkan permintaanku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerah?" Tanya nya tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku bertanya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerah untuk mendapatkanku padahal semua nya berjalan dengan lancar. Sesuai dengan harapan scenario percintaan yang kau inginkan."

"Skenario percintaan ku?"

"Kau yang mengirim bunga dan surat untuk ku, bentou, kemudian aku akan menyadari keberadaan mu dan kita akan saling menyukai. Aku sudah mengikuti alur yang kau harapkan. Meski aku meminta bantuan Karin untuk mempercepat alurmu yang lambat itu." Ia dengan nada jengkelnya menjelaskan.

"Kenapa senpai bisa tahu?"

"Kalau tahu kau akan menyerah di tengah jalan, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengikuti alur mu. Aku bisa langsung mengungkap kan perasaan ku padamu. Sekarang kau malah memintaku menjadi kakakmu. Membuat ku kesal saja!"

"Me-mengungkap kan perasaan?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Kenapa senpai bisa kenal dengan Sakura?!"

"Adik sepupu ku."

"Apa Sakura yang menceritakan tentang rencana scenario percintaanku pada senpai? Lalu kenapa malah Saku tidak mengatakan kalian adalah sepupu? Ia bahkan yang sebenarnya berperan besar merencanakan semua nya! Ia bilang kalau kemungkinan senior yang populer seperti senpai pasti sudah ada perempuan yang disukai, apalagi aku sangat tahu snepai dan Karin-senpai memang ada sesuatu kan... juga senpai selama ini tidak memberitahuku kalau sahabat ku itu sepupu nya senpai? Ada yang tidak beres dengan Saku! Apa dia mengerjai ku selama ini?"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Senpai, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir sekarang. Terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepala ku." Jawabku jujur. "Ditambah, senpai yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertnyaan ku."

"Aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaan dari mu."

"Hanya satu?"

"Satu."

"Dengan jujur?"

"Hn."

"Senpai, apa benar kau menyukai ku?" Setelah nya aku menutup rapat mataku dan menundukkan kepala ku. Mempersiapkan hati mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Ya. Aku menyukai mu." Seketika aku membuka mataku dan memandang wajah Uchiha-senpai yang meski sedang menatapku intens, aku bahkan bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Di-dia menyukai kuuuu….

Tapi tunggu….

"Aku juga menyukai senpai. Sangat. Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan hal penting. Meski senpai katakan kalau Karin-senpai hanya membantu senpai dalam rencana scenario ku, yang aku artikan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara senpai dan Karin-senpai. Tapi aku melihat senpai kencan dengannya."

"Kapan? Kau yakin melihat aku dan Karin berkencan?"

"Aku mendengar Karin-senpai sedang menelfon senpai dan jangan lupa dengan panggilan sayang yang ku dengar."

"Karin sebenarnya kekasih kakak-ku. Itachi Uchiha."

"Bagaimana—

"Kau pasti mendengar Karin memanggilnya dengan Uchiha dan kau mengira kalau itu aku." Lanjut nya.

"Hmm…. Berarti, senpai dan Karin-senpai bukan sepasang kekasih. Ahhhhh…. Leganyaaaaa" Ujarku sambil meregangkan tubuhku dan kemudian tersenyum lebar dengan menaruh kedua telapak tangan ku di masing-masing pipiku.

Tuk. Tangan Uchiha-senpai mendarat di kepala ku yang otomatis membuatku memandangnya.

Mobil yang perlahan melaju, menandakan kemacetan mulai mereda.

Sambil focus ke jalanan, dengan senyum manis nya, Uchiha-senpai berkata "Ino, jadilah kekasih ku."

Kebahagiaan mutlak mengisi hatiku. Meski ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya bukan dengan nada pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Kuraih tangannya di puncak kepalaku dan mengaitkan jari-jari kami. Aku menjawab dengan senyum terbaikku "Dengan senang hati, senpai."

"Berhenti memanggil Uchiha-senpai, Ino"

"Hai', Sasuke-senpai."

"Apa kau mesti memanggilku dengan senpai?"

"Emm... Bagaimanapun, Sasuke-senpai tetaplah seniorku. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya." Kilahku yang sebenarnya menghilangkan rasa malu ku untuk memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun.

"Tapi kau kekasih ku sekarang." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Mungkin ia mengatakan itu dengan refleks, tapi entah kenapa aku tak berhenti tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang lebih seperti penegasan darinya.

"hem... " Aku menjawabnya dengan gumam-an. kulirik ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak puas dengan tanggapanku.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus memanggilku dengan benar!"

"Dibagian mana nya aku tidak benar dalam memanggilmu, Sasuke-senpai?" Aku mencoba pura-pura tidak mengerti keinginannya. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda lelaki ini... Hihihihi.

Sasuke-senpai tidak menanggapi ku, namun ia menepikan mobilnya. Belum sempat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipi ku, dengan kecepatan kilat, ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung kami bahkan bersentuhan. Panik. Mataku membulat sempurna. Jangan tanya wajahku yang sudah memerah dengan hebatnya.

"Kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?" Ia memperingatkan ku dari usaha ku untuk menarik wajahku. Meski sudah pasti berakhir sia-sia.

"Panggil aku dengan "Sasuke-kun"

"Ss-su-ke-kk-kun" Aku seketika menuruti keinginannya, meski aku sendiri masih tergagap menyebutkannya.

Ia tampak berfikir. Namun kemudian.

Melepaskanku dan kembali ke kursi nya, "Suke-kun... ? Entah kenapa aku malah menjadi senang sekali kau panggil seperti itu" Ujarnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Tersadar. "SENPAIIIII! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung! HUWAAAA... " Teriakku tanpa memikirkan lengkingan suara ku yang diatas oktaf.

"Perbaiki panggilan mu. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi jika kau mengabaikan permintaanku, hm?" Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan seringai yang mampu membuatku merinding.

"Dasar kekasih pemaksa." Gumamku yang masih dapat didengarnya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi ku.

"Tidak apa-apa, SUKE-KUN. Aku hanya sangat mencintaimu." Jawabku asal.

"WAHAHHAHAHAHHA... Aku juga, Ino" Tak pelak, tawanya pecah mendengar jawabanku yang akhirnya membuat ku ikut tersenyum melihatnya tertawa lepas.

 **Omake.**

Setelah kejadian menyenangkan satu hari ini, dengan festival yang berjalan dengan lancar, sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau penyelenggaraan festival akan selalu di tutup dengan kembang api super indah yang akan menghiasi langit selama beberapa menit.

Disinilah aku sekarang, menunggu Suke yang ternyata masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. Selagi menunggunya, aku teringat akan sahabat jahilku yang membuatku benar-benar terkena jebakannya. Segera kusambungkan hubungan telfon ku ke nomernya.

"Moshi-moshi nona Uchiha..." Ucapnya sebagai salam pembukaan. Tak pelak, panggilannya itu membuat pipiku merona tipis. Tidak. Bukan ini alasanku untuk menelfonnya.

Menarik nafas dalam, aku mencoba untuk kembali pada tujuan ku menghubungi nya.

"Jidat, apa kau tidak merasakan hasrat untuk meminta maaf padaku?"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Buta... Karena ku kalian jadi memiliki kisah romantis kan..." Ia menjawab enteng.

"Hari sejak aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Suke, kau pasti sudah melakukan tindak kriminal untuk mencegah Suke mengungkapkan perasaannya kan?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Oh-ho... Kau bahkan sudah memiliki panggilan sayang untuk nyaaa... Huwaaaaa" Ia berkata histeris.

"Sakuuu... " Ia pasti tau kalau sekarang ini aku sedang dalam mode memohon padanya dengan ekspresi puppy eyes ku.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Awalnya aku tidak bercanda mengatakan bahwa senior yang populer sudah pasti ada perempuan yang ia sukai. Tapi setelah mendengar kau menyebutkan nama sepupu ku, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas dendam ke Sasuke-pantat-ayam itu... Ia adalah pihak yang sangat menentang hubungan ku dengan Kakashi, meski sekarang ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sih... Jadi, saat ia bertanya tentang mu padaku, aku katakan kalau impian mu adalah seperti apa rencana yang sudah ku susun dan aku katakan padanya kalau kau sangat membenci seseorang yang langsung menyatakan cinta nya tanpa ada proses sebelumnya. Yah, kau tau sendiri, orang jatuh cinta, logika berfikir nya tidak akan berjalan baik, hal ini berlaku pula pada kekasih mu itu... Meski akhirnya Sasuke-nii malah yang memegang kendali, sih... hahaahahaha. Selesai."

"Dasar yah kau ini... " aku menghela nafas.

"Butaaaa... Gomen-ne, sebagai permintaan maaf ku akan ku beritahukan fakta mencengangkan tentang Sasuke-nii padamu."

Ia memang tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku memafkannya. "Akan aku fikirkan setelah mendengarnya."

"Sasuke-nii sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Maksud mu Suke menyukaiku sejak lama itu sejak kapan Jidaaattt..."

"Aku melihat fotomu di...

Seketika seseorang dibelakangku melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku, dan mengambilalih ponselku. Tidak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya. Sudah pasti yang berani berbuat seperti ini yah pangeranku ini.

"Sakura, tidak perlu bicara yang tidak penting. Kau urus saja urusan mu dengan kekasih tua mu itu."

Sebelum mendengar jawabannya yang aku yakin akan berupa protes, ia mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

"Apa tidak mengapa mengatakan hal seperti itu ke Saku, Suke?" Tanyaku dengan menepuk sebelah tangannya yang memelukku.

"Ia memilih kekasih yang memiliki perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh, harusnya ia bisa mengatasi seseorang yang akan berkata seperti itu nantinya." Jawabnya yang kini memelukku dengan sempurna.

Ahh. Teringat sesuatu, "Saku bilang kalau kamu sudah menyukaiku sejak lama..."

"..."

"Memangnya sejak kapan?" Wah, aku jadi penasaran. Apa sejak aku masuk senior high sudah terhitung lama?

"..." Dibandingkan menjawab, ia memilih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Baiklah, aku bisa tanya Sakura nanti." Ujarku akhirnya.

Dduaaarrr...

Satu persatu kembang api menghiasi langit malam.

"Indahnyaaa... " Lupakan sejenak mengenai sejak kapan Suke menyukaiku. Pemandangan saat ini benar-benar menakjubkan...

"Yah, indah..."

" Kau bahkan tidak melihatnya, Suke..." Ia tidak melihat kembang api nya sama sekali... malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan kepalanya yang masih di bahuku, meghadap ke wajah ku.

"Aku melihatmu."

Jawaban singkatnya membuatku terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang. Wajah memerah sempurna dan senyum bahagia sudah terpampang di wajahku.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

oke, selesaii... huffftt *nyeka keringat*

Huwa... absurd banget sebenernyaaa... ckckckckckc. Okeh, segitu sajaa...

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian.

Ditunggu Review nya... #jika berkenan, hehe

Jaa nee... ^_^


End file.
